Surrender to the Rose
by Ale-Bloody-Roses
Summary: A rare straight Kurama fic, please read an review. The story is complete and fully posted...Kurama is having trouble dealing with his human body's growing stage, making him do something that he regrets deeply. Original ending now shown in chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1 stupid ningen needs

Surrender to the Rose  
  
Authoress's Note: This was inspired by a drawing I did one day with a rose vine with a single brilliant rose at the end.  
Surprise suprise I drew a rose, but I felt it needed something so entangled with the thorny vine is a young girl staring  
in shock at all the thorns. Hmm. I always seem to draw my ideas better than explain.   
I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho and whoever does is on of the luckiest damn people on earth. This story does contain graphic  
(in both mature situations and violence) images. Reader discretion is advised, It is rated R for a reason.  
I'm open to reviews of any kind! Please send me a little review after you read ^_^.  
Last warning- If you tend to be easily skittish about violent,sexual, and or darker mood (angsty! i love saying that word!  
angst angst angst. ahem. sorry.) it may be best for you to avoid this story! No, no gay themes here in this one.  
Is a little slow, but really if you absolutley refused to be bored by unimportant details read the dialogue till the  
action parts. Enjoy.  
P.S. I think I'm fairly mediocore at titles no? my other stories are fun to read so go read em if ya want! please? And I use  
random japenese words...wahahahaha! though if i tried pronouncing these words in person I would most likely butcher the  
beautiful language.  
-------------   
  
  
Shuichi Minamino walked to his house from school with a blank look on his face. Even his usually brilliant green eyes  
seemed to be dull and lifeless. He didn't even give one bit of notice to the girls fawning over him today.   
  
"Shuichi! Your home! How was your day sweetie?" His mom smiled at the sight of her shuichi but he replied with a   
very flat,  
"It was fine." He started to go upstairs to his room.  
"Is everything alright?" His mother was worried, it wasn't like her son to seem so lifeless or to not even give her  
a smile or hug. She stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for an answer even though shuichi kept climbing the steps.  
"Yes kaasan everything's alright." He went into his room, dropped his books on his desk and sat on his bed glaring at  
the floor.  
"Why in the three worlds do ningen boys have to go through this damn puberty phase?" Shuichi groaned and flopped down  
on his bed he pushed his red hair out of his face and glaced to the window.  
"Hiei I know your there just come in the room already." He buried his face in his pillow and listened to his friend   
open the window and sit on the end of the bed.  
"Hn. Aren't we moody today Kurama?" The fire demon was watching Kurama out of the corner of his eye.  
"Shut up koorime." He looked up at his pillow at stared at Hiei. 'I wonder if he looks better than I do underneath  
all those clothes.' Kurama blinked and bit down into his pillow, 'I can't be getting jealous over my friend! But what would  
all my little followers do if they saw him?'. Hiei made a small throat clearing noise so that he could get the red head's  
attention.  
"Where's your mind today stupid fox? You've been ignoring me for 40 minutes." Hiei snorted and started to head for  
the window again.   
"Wait. Gomen. It's just my ningen form, it's going through it's "teen years" mood swings and all of that crap."  
"Teen Years? What in the " He stood at the foot of his bed waiting for an explanation. He crossed his arms and   
started lightly drumming his fingers against his arms.  
"They call it puberty. It's a strange time where a child grows up into a man and is controlled by hormones all the  
way." Kurama gave a frustrated look to Hiei and saw that he was smirking and snickering.  
"Hormones? Is the kitsune feeling "horny"?" He laughed even harder when Kurama shot a very annoyed and embarressed  
glare. "You have all those baka ningen women almost kissing your feet when you walk by. If your human body needs it so  
badly why don't you get one of those girlfriend things?" Hiei went back into his solemn stance and was able to keep his  
laughing to himself.  
"No it's not the kitsune part it's the human part. And one if I chose one of those girls to be my girlfriend she   
would be murdered by all the others and two If I chose one I would start getting those girls crying at my feet trying to get  
even MORE attention than usual." Kurama flipped his long hair away from his face and sat there in an almost staring contest  
with the fire demon.  
"Does all this hornyness make you more vain than usual then? I think I'll leave if it is."  
"Stop calling it horny! I don't have horns!" he pouted and added "and I'm not vain..." Hiei grinned again and replied  
while leaping out of the window,  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night horny fox."  
  
Kurama fumed and slapped his pillow to the ground. 'I think I'm going to miss being called stupid fox if he starts  
calling me horny fox instead.' He went up from the bed and sat down to get to his homework.  
"Idiotic human bodies..." he sighed and tried to focus on his work.  
  
The next day at school Shuichi threw a little smile towards all his followers again and made sure to keep answering  
all the questions he could in class. 'If I just go about as normally as I can I should be able to forget this whole horny  
buisness.' He gazed over all his classmates during study hall and caught himself looking over all the curves in all of the  
girl's bodies. 'They look so...apealing...' He let his human side take over and check out all his fan's chests, hips, and  
faces when they waved hello to him and try to desperately get his attention. 'Maybe the koorime's right...I could get a   
girl to go out with maybe a few times. After a nice night of sleeping together he could just make it a one night stand and   
have his human lusts satisfied.' He quickly jerked and stopped dead in his tracks on the way home.   
"What the hell am I thinking??" He muttered to himself, biting his lip he went back home and hugged his kaasan hello.  
Went upstairs and begen studying for an exam that was going to be given in the following week. After an hour he dug through  
a box of junk in his closet and pulled out last year's yearbook. He looked both ways and made sure that he couldn't feel Hiei  
anywhere near as he started flipping through it's pages.  
"All of their eyes seem nice even in their photos. She has cute dimples in her smile. Ah but she seems...well grown  
for her age..." he blinked and snapped the book shut. Growling at himself.  
"Kurama get a hold of yourself. They're just humans and this is just a phase. A simple phase that I CAN control."  
He rested his hands behind his head and leaned back into the side of his bed. "I can control it..I can I can I can I can..."  
Kurama started to flip through the book's pages again sighing heavily as he did. "I can't control it damn it!!" He gazed  
upon each girl's photo and tried to recall what they looked like in person. He also realized that it was exactly 2/3 of  
the female students in his school that he knew for a fact adored him. He shook his head at this wondering where all the other  
ones must of come from.  
"So many of them. Surely it wouldn't hurt to just fool around with one for a little bit." He stared at the pictures  
again, "I don't know how deep some of these girl's feelings for me might go. It'll be better not to..." Kurama hit his head  
against the bed and whined, "but I want to do iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt......GAH!" He shut his eyes and kept   
banging his head against the bed.  
"Hn. Horny fox your going to crack your head open like an egg that way. Your head is already red enough I don't  
think you need to add blood to it." The little shadow snickered and sat in the middle of his bed with his legs crossed.  
"Hiei how long have you been in here?" Kurama was so absorbed in that dumb yearbook that he forgot to look out  
for someone coming near. He looked at the window that was slightly ajar and back to Hiei who was still grining his   
demonic grin of his.  
"Long enough to see you act like a baka and debate with yourself about if your horny or not." he tried to contain his  
urge to laugh by biting down on his teeth. "well grown? Hmm...I wonder which part of the body you meant there Kurama."   
Hiei started to cackle at his friend who was blushing a beet red and trying to shoot death threats with his eyes at him.  
"Next time make some kind of noise or at least hn like you always do! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Hiei  
it's not very polite." for lack of a better comeback he just bopped the fire demon on the back of his head and went to go   
chuck his yearbook into the closet.  
"Hn. I doubt it's polite to stare at female's breasts either horny fox."  
"Stop calling me that! Damn it Hiei if you must use an insult like that go back to stupid fox." Kurama hurled the   
yearbook into the closet making the book almost fall apart when it landed with a heavy thud against some of Kurama's shoes.  
"Stupid horny fox." he smirked and dissapeared out the window leaving Kurama to growl at him from a distance.  
"Damn koorime.." He lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling letting his mind drift. Getting disgusted at his  
human side's shuichi's urges to pleasure himself. 'If I masturbate that's just going to make me want to do it with an  
actual girl more.' He changed into his pajamas and slid underneath the covers watching a tree outside his window sway back  
and forth.  
"I wonder what it feels like..." his mind sleeped into sleep where he dreamt of all of Shuichi's earthly lust   
desires. Every girl he knew somehow ended up in the nude in his dreams. The worst was Genkai but all the rest of them   
seemed very beautiful in their natural selves. His mind wanted to see all those things a girl always hid underneath all her  
clothes. He wanted to see at least one naturally. When he woke in the morning his human side finally convinced his youko  
side to try to find a girl. His demon side was making Shuichi's wish turn into a lust filled desire for any female. That  
he would take one and make her his. Kurama held his head he was getting a headache from his two sides. The boyish curiousity  
against the claiming of a mate sides of his mind. He didn't want either but now that he was fully convinced that he will  
have a girl he sat up and said very sternly   
"I will have a girl, and get her no matter what." He got dressed and instead of paying attention in class he studied  
each of the girls in his school. Particualary the ones in his classes, he could look over them longer then. He mentally  
saw the girl sitting there with no clothes on. He would feel his chest tighten as he would watch the female body's curves.  
How he wanted to feel all those curves and feel another's flesh rubbing against his. The demon side seemed to add a bit of   
impatience to Shuichi's girl watching. Shuichi started to look at girls not just for a warm personality or nice body he   
started to look for the quieter shy ones. Ones he could lead away from the packs of girls and take down.  
  
--------------------------Continued next chapter  
  
A/N: Please feel free to review and all the chapters are ready. I uploaded everything so that you wouldn't have to wait for  
what happens and could just go an read it.   
-peace love and mushrooms-  
Ale 


	2. Chapter 2 A little shy

Surrender to the Rose  
  
Authoress's note: nope don't own the yuu yuu hakusho people. Yes I did make up Ella. No she's not modeled after me or anyone  
else I know. And yes if you really want to your free to review! Please review! after reading of course!  
Also note to not bring up the grammar thing. I try not to misspell things but I' not perfect, admit it you've had   
errors before too! We're all one big happy poor grammared (see?) misspelling foolish family! yay! wait...nevermind.  
I don't really check for grammar on anything ever. My evil or psycho or both  
teachers know this...very well so I might add.  
Rated R for a reason! If your reading the stories with an R rating I think of that as loosing all rights to say I scarred  
you for life and try to sue me. I'm dirt broke anyways so ni!  
-Love Peace and Mushrooms-  
Ale  
  
-------------------------------------  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Ella looked around the room with her dark brown eyes. 'Study hall is so boring' she thought with a sigh as she rested  
her head behind her book. Only glancing up at the other students every now and then, she acted like she was just getting  
her long brown hair out of her face if she thought she made eye contact with someone besides one of her friends.  
She was a painfully shy girl that grew up most of her life in America. After a sudden job decision her father  
moved her family to Japan. Even after the transfer both of her parents had to travel all the time usually leaving her home  
alone since she was too old for a babysitter. Ella didn't have any siblings and would usually go in her backyard and watch  
things.   
The garden was hardly ever taken care of so it grew without any limits. The flowers and their leafy stems overflowed  
ontothe grass, the weeds grew so much they tangled into each other and looked more like shrubs than weeds, and the grass was  
a good 5 inches high. She loved to make tracks in the tall grass, even though she would feel guilty if she got her uniform  
grass stained.   
'This damn uniform. How can they expect girls to wear this?' She tugged her short pleated skirt so that it didn't   
have a chance to ride up on her legs. She glanced over the rest of the uniform, 'If they made the sleeves long couldn't  
they have made longer skirts? Or better yet pants...I'm soo bored...none of my friends even have study hall at this time.'  
She pulled her knees closer together then they already were. Making them dig into each other. Ella grumbled under her breath,  
'What I wouldn't do so that I could wear a pair of pants...' her messy long hair fell into her face and she slumped on top  
of her textbooks staring at her pencil in front of them.  
'Miss Ella this isn't nap time this is study hall! If you do not wish for a detention I strongly recommend you start  
studying and doing what your are EXPECTED of doing!" her teacher with a tightly made bun in her hair and always a scowling  
face snapped. Ella blushed a crimson red and hung her head saying very quietly,  
"I'm sorry, I'll get to work." she bit her lip at her reaction and cursed the day her body decided to not be able  
to break her shyness. Ella started to act like she was writing notes and getting absorbed into a text book when she felt a  
weird feeling. She felt like if something was watching her...Glancing up with only her eyes she quickly scanned the room.  
There was another burst of warmth to her face and she knew she was blushing again. Someone was watching her, 'They probably  
are just staring at me because I acted like the biggest scaredy cat in the world.' Ella was curious now though and started  
to doubt if she really saw someone looking at her. 'I can't resist, I have to double check. Make sure that I didn't just  
jump to conclusions or anything.' Darting her eyes back again up to two tables ahead where the boy sat in a seat facing in  
her direction. Two shimmering green eyes were still gazing at her, her mind couldn't help but think 'those are beautiful  
eyes, he looks a little feminine with his hair but it looks beautiful too...wait that's. no no..it can't be...HE   
wouldn't be looking at me.' she realized she'd been looking back for almost a full minute and bit her lip as she hid her  
into the chapter on variables in her math book. Her mind raced and she could barely focus on one number the book said.  
'That was Shuichi, he's the one that's always answering with right answers in class and has all those girls drooling after  
him...why would he bother looking at me? there must be another girl behind me...yeah that's it, silly me. heh heh thinking  
that he would be looking at me like that, and it seems like a while too.' She turned her head to try to see what girls  
were behind her when she felt a sudden jolt of pain on her face. There was a wall right behind her, after being so side  
tracked with Shuichi's observing her she forgot she sat with in a chair leaning against the wall.  
Ella grabbed her face and winced a little, she hit the wall pretty hard and it still stung. She heard a few very  
quiet chuckles from the people who tried to see what the loud thump was. She was too busy trying to think of a way to stop  
the stinging pain in her nose and right cheek to care.   
"ow..." she mumbled. She tried to look through her school bag to see if maybe she packed something cold in her lunch  
to put on the throbbing pain.   
"Are you ok?" he heard a voice say quietly so that teachers wouldn't hear.  
"Huh?" she felt two warm hands gently hold up her face and turning it almost like a doctor would, she winced a little  
when she felt the hand brush over where she hit her face.  
"Hmm...I'll go with you to the nurse's office and you can get some ice." Shuichi let go of her face and smiled  
softly at her. 'This one looks very promising.' he thought, never changing his smile.  
"Uh...um...o-o-ok. Thank you...Shuichi.." she was blushing and dropped her head again never looking up.  
Shuichi's smile grew, "I'm just lending a helping hand, come on Ella...that was your name wasn't it?"  
She looked up into his gaze with wide eyes, "You know my name?" she stammered.  
"I couldn't help but notice you today...we should go get some ice on to your face soon so it doesn't swell or bruise  
too badly. It would be a shame for something that looks this nice to get bruised by a wall." He watched her react with a  
blush that made it look like someone took a red marker and drew on her cheeks. She nodded and followed him and he smirked  
knowing that she wasn't looking. A cold look shined in his eyes but he quickly went back to his small smile and warm caring  
expression. 'Yes...This one seems VERY promising. I think she'll do just fine for my stupid human needs.' They both walked  
down the hall to the nurse's office. Shuichi leading the way.  
  
Ella stood outside of her last class with the ice, now almost melted, still clutched to her face. Her friend Jennifer  
was trying to poke information out of her.  
"So a boy was flirting with you today eh? Atta girl Ella! Whoo I knew you had it in you!" Jennifer grinned and   
patted Ella on the back. Her blonde hair was up in a little ponytail and her gray eyes smiled warmly down at her once again  
cherry red friend. "I swear, sometimes I think that all your blood is stored up in your cheeks. Be happy! Aren't you happy?  
Who was the guy? Was he hot? Huh? Come on Ella I'm dying to know!" They started to walk out of the building as the bell rang  
"Well..." Ella started to say slyly, she was able to drop her guard around her friends Jennifer and Sue. She was   
glad about it too. "Yes he was very attractive...and for the last time Jen he wasn't flirting he was just helping me and   
going with me to get ice! He did say the nicest thing though...gah!" Ella covered her mouth an regretted saying the last  
few words.  
Jen's eyes beamed at her grinning madly, "What did he say what did he say???? Come on! What did he say? And for the  
last time who the hell was it!" she was shaking her friend by the shoulders and stopped suddenly, "sorry. It's your own   
fault though."  
Ella laughed and replied in a low voice "If you have to know, he said "It would be a shame for something that looks  
this nice to be bruised by a wall."" then she quickly darted a glance and pointed the toes of her shoes in Shuichi's direction  
who was across the school yard heading home. "and it was him..." she started to walk again and Jen followed and rapidly caught  
up with her.  
"SHUICHI?!?! SHUICHI WAS THE ONE??? WHOA!" Ella shot her a raised eyebrow and cleared her throat Jen lowered her  
voice, "oooh what I would do to be in your shoes! That guy is sooo sexay!" she nudged Ella with her elbow "So when will you  
two get together hmm?" She laughed and walked with her arm around her friend's shoulder.  
"Jen! There's no way in hell I would be able to go out with someone like him! Stop grinning like that...baka."   
Jen put her face in a smirk and said sarcastically, "So one boy drools over you and you get to control how everyone  
smiles...tsk tsk tsk, weren't you raised better than that girl?" She shook her free hand at Ella and tried to act stern through  
her snickering.  
"I'm sorry kaasan, I guess though it's always the mother's fault though for how her daughter turns out..." she and  
Jen started laughing down the sidewalk.  
"The day one of us becomes a mom hopefully we'll be done dating at least 100 boys by then!"   
"100? I've heard of trying new things before but 100?"  
"It's possible, hey I have to go and cook dinner tonight I'm taking care of the little demonic siblings today."  
"Ok, call me later tonight. Then we can save each other from insanity."  
"Home alone again?"  
"For the next 2 1/2 weeks. A big pile up of buisness meetings and all of them are back in the U.S." Ella waved   
goodbye to her friend and they headed in opposite directions.  
"Maybe you can call that cute red head while your getting bored out of your mind tonight!" Jen yelled from a distance  
she started to sprint towards her house and Ella just sighed and smiled.  
"I would but I don't have his number..." she said to herself and she took on her friend's grin the rest of the way   
home. On the way she stopped, she felt like someone was watching her again but just saw the neighbor's dog and went in.  
  
Shuichi watched her very closely the rest of the day, making sure that this one would be the right girl to go after.  
He felt a twinge of excitement run through him as he saw that she lived just down the block from his house. Also that he  
overheard her and her blonde friend talk about her being all on her own for quite a while. Kurama was positive that she  
would be the perfect one to target. He could get her tonight and she wouldn't really be able to get any help or have parents  
take action if she survived. He sat down within some tall shrubs and clutched his arms staring wide eyed ahead of him.  
'I can't do this to the poor girl! She has never done anything to me at all. Why did I let Shuichi's want for another ningen  
provoke my youko side?? Damn it I'm almost hunting this girl down like some kind of animal prey!' Kurama narrowed his eyes  
and started to quietly walk back to his own home. His head hanging low and he felt disgusted with himself.  
"I highly doubt this is what Shuichi had in mind when he wanted to have sex with a girl." he almost hissed at himself  
under his breath, " Imagine the poor woman if I did sneak into her room tonight...she wouldn't be able to stop me...she's so  
shy she would most likely obey my every will. Completely powerless to do anything...and I would finally be satisfied." he   
started to mumble a little louder,"and I would only have to wait until tonight." He entered his house and smiled warmly at   
his mother and greeting her before going into his room.  
"Less than a day...I wouldn't have to deal with these inept urges anymore. It's already sunset." He went to his  
window and let out a sigh, "I do want to know what it does feel like. I don't want to be mocked by anyone."he gritted his  
teeth at the thought of everyone calling a girl and he knew that once him and the other spirit detectives met again Hiei  
would let out the information on his new desires. 'Horny fox...that baka koorime. He takes too much joy out of torturing me.'  
He drummed his fingers against the window sill, 'If everything went like I planned, I wouldn't be able to be directly linked  
or fully blamed for all of it. It would be almost too easy.' he opened his window and sniffed the air, smelling the light  
fragrence of the flowers all throughout the neighborhood. 'I wonder if she smells like flowers' he thought to himself with a   
menacing smile as he climbed down from his window and to the ground. Heading toward's Ella's house he ran his fingers through  
his hair and wiped his face with a tissue he had in his pocket. 'Might as well look nice, it might soothe her a little...'  
Kurama ran his fingers over one of the tangled up flowers in the garden and stared at the house. His smile returned as he  
quietly entered through a window she had open to feel the breeze in the stuffy house. 'Maybe it would of been a little more  
fun if there was more of a challenge. I'll take what I get.' He stood in the shadows of the back of her living room which  
faced the hall to her and the guest room. Ella strolled by yawning and munching on a small bit of popcorn she carried in a  
napkin to her room. Kurama watched her every move down the hall and into the room the door was left ajar and he could hear  
a radio start playing some rock music.   
"Now is a good time." He grinned and slinked down the hall...  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
*Gasp* what will happen next? ok the cornyness is out of me, you can continue on to the next chapter and find out what  
happens in this cliff hanger. YAHAHAHA! I left you hanging off a cliff! sorry...^_^  
Or you can take a little break and write a quick review, no you don't have to have an account to leave a review.   
The next chapter is the doozy one. It does have quite a bit times more reason for the R rating then these first two.  
Hooray for the straight Kurama fic! too bad he seems to be a bit "mischivious" at the moment.  
No I didn't use any of the Yuu Yuu Hakusho girls because Keiko is taken (keiko x yusuke, so sweet), Boton well personally  
I like Boton she's funny and has an interesting voice but really it would sort of not work for this, Shi..um...I forget how  
to spell her name at the moment but Kuwabara's sister smokes all the time and I doubt would ever be an easy target. And   
Yukina because she already goes through having Kuwabara cling to her and Hiei would have to be vengeful it would get  
too complicated and not my style with her. And Kuwabara because he's not a girl no matter how much I think he looks like  
Lucy Ricardo from 'I Love Lucy'. (sorry kuwa fans, who are a rare breed, but it is true! the hair! the hair damn it!)  
Ok enjoy the rest by going to the next chapter.  
-Love Peace and Mushrooms-  
Ale 


	3. Chapter 3 cruel thorns

Surender to the Rose  
  
Authoress's note: Same disclaimers as other chpaters they are get a bit cumbersome to type. Yes this part of the story  
is more graphic. much more. please little children I don't want you to get your minds forever boo-boo'ed. Not for the   
ones who go "oh my goodyness! What is going on? AHHH! This is scaring me! What is he doing?? Noooooo! Make it stop! No more  
tell me no more! I shun thee...etc. etc. etc." Then this part may not be for you, if you still want to find out glance   
through here and move on, but for those of you a bit less sensitive to such things. ENJOY! Read and review.  
(yes there is a bit of a song *Dream of Waking by AFI, a really good band* BUT IT IS NOT A SONG FIC! She stops singing after  
a tiny bit.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"I feel binding so smoothly. I see myself below. I feel it gnawing, eating me. Poisonous and slow. " Ella moved   
around her unlit room in spinning steps singing along word for word with the male voice coming from her stereo, "My mind   
it speeds. My voice has died. God let me make the faintest cry." She dropped to her knees and started to sway side to  
side with her eyes closed singing as loud as she could, "Opened up and for the taking, just one touch and   
I'll be yours. Opened up wide for the breaking. Just one touch and I'll be yours..." the voice continued without hers.  
She was sitting there stunned darting her eyes around the room. The door had creaked very loudly and she swore  
she heard someone in there. In there with her, while she was all alone and in the dark. 'Shit, no wonder those girls in  
slasher movies scream so loudly.'  
"Whoever's there I'm warning you...I can...uh...I can...I can knock your lights out because I know...boxing! Yeah,  
so you better watch out and leave right now!" she tried to sound serious and fierce as she could but it was difficult with  
her shaking. What she got in response unsettled her even more. Laughing could be heard, Ella couldn't pin point where the  
sound was coming from since it seemed to encircle the whole room. "Ha..ha Jen..." she said weakly, "You can stop trying to  
scare me now. Jen...oh god let it be you playing a joke on me." she felt something crawling on her leg and screamed. "Leave  
me alone whatever you are! Please I've never done anything to anyone! Leave!" her voice was cracking she was so scared. Ella  
tried to claw away at what was on her leg she picked it up and looked at it. 'A vine? But plants don't suddenly grow like   
that!'.  
"Ella, stop trying to get away. If I wanted to I could easily kill you, but I have a different plan for you. Don't  
be too scared now." there was a soft chuckle and Ella stared into the darkness in front of her recognizing the voice.  
"Shuichi?? Shuichi what are you doing? How did you know where I lived? Why are you here?? Shuichi your scaring me!"  
she couldn't believe her ears. She always thought that Shuichi seemed very kind, smart, and not crazy enough to try to scare  
someone like this.  
"Yes, you've guessed correctly Ella. With all your questions your starting to sound like your yellow haired friend."  
He walked behind her and grabbed her arms to pin them down to her sides, "and please call me Kurama it's not like you'll be  
spreading the word of all this later on anyways." He fought to keep her still but she kept squirming and screamed as loud  
as she could. Kurama took one of his and clamped it over her mouth quickly to silence her, she took the oppurtunity. With  
her free hand she hit Kurama as hard as she could in the face and scrambled towards the door. Ella cried out as she felt  
the vine on her leg again and pull her down to the floor dragging her back to Kurama.  
"No! Please, Kurama you said... Kurama please let me go! Why are you doing this to me?" her voice was cracking from  
her trying to hold back tears. 'Don't let me die...please...I haven't done anything wrong...I don't deserve to die like this!'  
She gasped as she felt the vine around her neck she could see Kurama in the moonlight he was glaring coldly at her as he  
held both ends of the rose whip. He tightened the whip's grip around her neck and she let out another gasp for air.  
"Your just making this much worse for yourself Ella dear." his eyes shone brightly in the moonlight even though  
they were very narrow, there was an almost unearthly look to them. "Now do you promise do behave? Or do I have to forget my  
whole point of coming here and just let your neck snap by tightening my whip." Ella had a tear stream downher face she bit   
her lip and nodded. Kurama's eyes started to go out of their glaring state and Ella stuttered,  
"what...what are you Shuichi??" she stayed very still and hoped she wouldn't upset him like that again, for the sake  
of her life.  
"Kurama. Shuichi's my ningen name that my kaasan gave me after giving birth to me, a reincarnated me." He held Ella's  
face in his right hand and stroked her head with his left. He stared into her eyes and almost hissed as he added, "I'm a  
demon. Kitsune, a fox demon. I have a power over plants, as you can see..." he retrieved a rose from his hair and held it  
out in front of Ella. She stared at the rose in disbelief, taking it from his hand and stroking it's petals. She gasped as   
she saw his hand coming towards her and pushing her down to the ground. "Humans go through these strange desires when they're  
growing up Ella...you must know what they are you are of the right age to know from experience."  
"Kurama, please...I beg of you don't do this. Let me go, I'll never tell a soul you were here." she finally was able  
to mutter.  
"But it's not so simple, when a fox finds it's prey it does not let them go on acts of mercy. I must fufill my  
human form's craving, then I can get back to more important things again." he growled softly into her ear and felt her   
shaking. "I can't let you go now. It's unfortunate that you were picked out...but your shyness was perfect for my plans.  
Do not take it personally, I'm sure you'll most likely live." Kurama felt complete control over her he licked his lips in  
the thrill of this power. Part of him felt bad for Ella and very guilty but too much more of him needed her body. He  
lowered himself down on her and started to kiss her softly and slowly getting into a more deeper kiss. Ella shivered and   
her tears burned like drops of fire down her face. She could feel his tongue in her mouth and she closed her eyes giving  
out a small whimper when he bit down on her lower lip. He ran his hands down her sides and pulled her shirt up over her head  
he looked at her body and then let his hands run over her stomach and back.  
"stop..." she barely was able to say. Her earlier screams had worn her voice down to a soft mumur. 'Either I get  
raped and live, or i'll die...it would probably be painfully too.' Thinking about it all just made it worse and she tried  
to give no reaction at all to Kurama's attacks.  
Kurama stared at her after a little bit, realizing she was trying to escape in her mind. But something in him   
wanted to hear her whimpers, cries, moans, and gasps. He took off Ella's bra and she tried to cover herself with her arms,  
even at night he could see the red in her cheeks from blushing so furiously. Taking another rose from his hair he pressed  
it into her skin, waiting for the thorns to penetrate her skin. Then he dragged the rose across her skin and tugged the rose  
away from her body. Ella couldn't hold in any more of her emotions and yelped in pain. Wincing and letting her burning   
tears roll down her face again. She looked up into the demon's eyes, begging him to let her go with her look. She tried to  
push him away and stopped herself from looking at his face. She was horrified beyond description, the boy who helped her   
when she accidently slammed her face into the wall just earlier that day was now smiling. He was grinning at her pain and  
at the sight of the blood from the slashes on her left side. She wanted to get away, she was risking so much but she feared   
what would happen to her if she just let him continue more than what he promised to do if she didn't cooperate. She stumbled  
onto her feet and bolted for the door. Kurama lept up and grabbed her wrist swinging her body into his, he kicked the door  
closed and tossed out a seed in front of it. The seed grew into an Ivy type plant and sealed the door. He gripped firmly  
onto her wrists and growled into her ear.  
"Your mine." he pushed her onto her bed and held her down leaning down over the wounds in her side still trickling  
shining droplets of blood. He started to lap up the blood and start licking his way up to her breasts. He let his tongue  
go over them and he forced her into a kiss again. "Do you like the taste of you own blood Ella? There was some still in my  
mouth." he caressed her body and started to pull off her uniform's skirt. "I won't get mad at you now, I know you want to  
live...don't you?" he kissed her gently on the cheek as she sighed sadly and nodded. "That's good to hear, or see." He slid  
off her skirt leaving her in only her panties. The pangs of guilt he was feeling all along as he saw her there still trying  
to cover her chest and look away from all of this. He growled as he shook it off and grabbed Ella's body and held her up  
close to him. "Be a dear and take off my shirt for me." he fumbled through his hair looking for a certain seed while she   
unbuttoned his shirt. He put down his arms to let her slip the shirt off, she gazed at his chest for a while noticing that  
it was pretty well built for just a regular student. He nticed her doing this and told her with a smirk "I participate in  
other things besides school." Kurama still felt the guilt and lifted up her face so he could look into it. "You are a pretty  
young girl Ella, but you weren't always in our school...in fact now that I think of it you've been here a little over a year."  
"Yes, I used to live in America before then...My parent's work is why we had to move here." Ella tried to take his  
trying to talk to her as maybe a sign that he'd at least start to be more gentle. She looked at his eyes, the green in them  
shone just as brightly as they had in the day. 'Is this something that all demons' eyes do?' she wondered. She leaned into  
Kurama trying to desperately find any piece of her mind that wanted to do this so that she could not suffer as much as she   
was already. Kurama slid her panties off her and started to gently rub her hearing her moans brought a smile to his face and  
he continued. Ella couldn't find one teensy tiny piece of her that wanted to do this, she cried out in between her moans,  
"STOP! Please...you can't do this...I won't let you! This is my body, and you won't do whatever you want with it!".  
She was amazed that she found a bit of courage in herself and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Something she'd done many  
mornings and was used to. She crawled underneath the bed and smiled as she heard the phone ringing. 'It's Jen it's got to be!'  
she eagerly thought how her friend would check to see if something was wrong if she didn't answer a phone call they planned  
earlier. Ella then saw the cordless phone slide in front of her hiding place under the bed.  
"If she comes to this house I will kill her and let you live to tell the family. Answer the phone." she could hear  
from squeeking of the bed springs that he went on top of the bed again. She looked down bitterly at the phone, now on   
it's 5th ring and answered.  
"Hello? Hey Jen, I'm fine. I was just in the middle of making some popcorn." she loathed Kurama then. He knew she  
wouldn't sacrifice her friend like that. 'Damn him, why did it have to be my luck to get to become the sex toy of some  
fucking demon.' she grimaced at the irony at her own words. She heard Jen chatting about all she could find out on Shuichi,   
saying they would be a cute couple. It would also be a good cure for her shyness around guys and others she didn't know too  
well. "Yeah I guess that would be nice." she gagged on what she said and went back to the phone Jen started to quote what  
Shuichi had said to her earlier, ~It'd be a shame to let something this nice get bruised by a wall~. "I gotta go Jen, I had  
some dinner in the oven and I should take it before it burns. Good luck with your siblings." She clicked the phone off and  
her mind went over his words again and again...she frowned. 'So that's why he was looking at me during study hall.' She  
threw the phone from under the bed and heard him laughing. The laugh was too soft and seemed so gentle but she knew better.  
"I see your done with the phone then. Now come back up here Ella and I'll give you a nice surprise." he sat on the  
bed waiting but narrowed his eyes darkly when he heard her reply,  
"No! I won't come out! I already told you I won't let you do this! And your too big to fit under here to try to get  
me! Go home Shuichi and we'll never talk of this again."  
Kurama would not be having that happen, let a seed grow that grew into a mass amount of vines upon vines.   
"Grab the girl and bring her to me." the plants then started slithering underneath the bed and pulled Ella down onto  
the bed where they wove back and forth over her. She was tied down, her friend couldn't help her now, all she could do was   
watch Kurama now naked. He went on top of her bondages and laughed , "Ella you should come to learn every time a sex toy  
begins to dishave it needs punishment. I have a few planned for you." He chuckled and Ella sat there listening to him  
torturing her that gave him some sort of sick pleasure. He pulled a rose from his hair and set it on the ground where the stem  
grew and grew until it was all over place. Instead on many little roses there were was one brilliant rose.The vines that were   
binding Ella fell away because Kurama wanted her to see it. Ella gasped at the sight of it. She went up to touch the petals   
"It's the most beautiful rose I have ever seen Kurama."  
He nodded gravely and snapped his fingers. The vine came alive again and Ella was taken in by a piece of the vine   
that coiled around her it tied her in a bent over position and the vine held her down for Kurama. The vine died down and   
Kurama ran his hands over her butt." You'll feel a little sore after this but it seems like the only way you'll learn is this  
way." Kurama pushed the vines on her bottom away ans made sure all the rest of then stayed on Ella's body. He raised his hand  
up into the air and spanked her. He started doing this again and again until he could see that both sets of cheeks that Ella  
owned were crimson red. He sat her up on the bed and directed the rose vine's thorns to start growing. They grew very slowly,  
after a minute the finally starting to puncture Ella's skin, She sobbed and begged even though she knew it was hopeless,  
"Kurama! Ahhhh! Please stop...oowwwww..these thorns are digging to deep into me! Please ow stop them from growing"  
she bit her tongue and cried out each time the thorns got a little larger. She forced the words out of her mouth " I am   
yours Kurama please...owww...stop this plant. I'm your sex toy I'll obey anything you tell me to do! Just stop the thorns.  
They hurt so much Shuichi it hurts so much." Kurama snapped his fingers and the thorny vine shrivled back into the flower.  
"thank you Shuichi thank you." she bowed at him and felt horrible and nautious for giving in to his will.  
"Kurama. I wouldn't of gotten what I came for here for in the first place, and after all that work and flowers put to  
waste..." He gently lead her to the bed and layed her down flat on her back. 'This time is going to be it.' he spread her   
legs apart but saw she was still squirming so he used the ivy to tie down her hands and feet. He lowered his mouth to  
right in front of her entrance and blew on it. He savored the moan he got and he started to use his tongue to massage her clit.  
In gentle strokes back and forth he glided a finger in and out of her opening. She started to moan and gasp for air every now  
and then. Kurama slid over her body and he kissed her again. Licking every bit of the inside of her mouth that he could reach.  
He loved her whimpering, he wanted Ella to be his. His property, no one else will ever touch her. He knew he couldn't and  
that one of them was going to have leave soon. Kurama positioned himself on the bed and pulled the girl into a kneeling   
position. Ella trembled not knowing what to expect,she closed her eyes and wished it was all just a bad dream. A bad dream  
she could wake from and be able to see Jennifer, Sue, a sane Shuichi and that none of this ever happened. Then she felt a wave  
of pain crash through her body and a weird feeling. She looked behind her and Kurama was slowly letting his penis enter her  
vagina. He stopped at the virgin barrier and rubbed Ella's thighs, giving her a chance to relax. Then all at once he put in  
a good thrust and Ella screamed. 'Oh god this hurts so much...' she grabbed her pillow and started to sob heavily into it.  
Kurama thrusted in and out of her, not holding back at all. He held on to her hips and started moving in and out of her more  
quickly and violently, feeling a little proud of himself everytime she yelled out in pain.   
"Ku...ku..Kurama! st..st..stop..." she could barely speak with all her moaning and tears. All Ella could do was wait  
and stare into those eyes that looked down at her. The cold shimmering green eyes that seemed to laugh at her pain and that  
claimed her as his prey. The rest of his face showed nothing, he appeared to be almost ghost like with his fair skin in the  
dim light from the moon. Ella felt the pain getting even worse, she couldn't take much of this much longer. The blood   
dripping down from where all the thorns stuck into her felt like acid as they raced down her flesh and onto the bed. Her  
blood from inside her body that trickled down on her left thigh just made it easier for Kurama to drive himself into her.  
She opened her mouth in a silent scream and gripped onto the rose red locks of Kurama's hair. Ella squirmed and pulled  
harder on the demon's hair, the pain from her wounds and her now unvirgen womanhood was blinding her.  
Kurama let out a deep moan and felt himself release into her. He breathed heavily and laid down onto Ella's chest,  
feeling her tears and blood dampen his hair. He looked up to her face and saw that Ella breath seemed very shallow and raspy.  
Her body felt still very warm but almost limp, her deep brown eyes helf shut. He crawled up to lay face to face with her and  
felt a wave of shame when he heard her barely able to whisper, "help..please...it hurts...help...don't let me die...please."  
Kurama gently picked up Ella's body in his arms and took her into the bathroom he saw earlier and washed all her cuts. He  
wrapped her in bandages and then laid her back down on her bed. She looked at him weakly as she saw him heading out of the   
room, "thank you." her eyes fluttered closed as she passed into a deep sleep.   
He said calmly without turning around in the doorway, "Mother always said to take care of the things I owned." And  
with that he dressed and snuck back into the window of his own house quietly. He muttered while looking down at his shaking  
hands, "I shouldn't of gotten away with that so easily...what have I done? What did I do..." he clenched his hands together  
and sat looking down to his feet on the side of his bed. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled and his eyes went wide.  
"Got away with what kitsune?" said a voice from a corner of his room. Kurama froze at the pair of ruby red eyes that  
stared back at him.  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
What did I say about the whole graphic thing? It was more violent and possibly traumitizing no?  
Ok the next chapter is the last in this story about everyone's favorite fox demon. What's going to happen to Kurama and what  
about Ella? Will her deep sleep be eternal? And how come Hiei doesn't wear a bell around his neck so that people know when  
he's around? The sneaky little sexy thing. Ok getting side tracked, continue on or take a quick break then continue. Or write  
a review about what you've read so far and then continue and maybe feel in such a "wow that was a cool/or/crappy story that  
I must share my feelings with the authoress and write yet ANOTHER review! Huzzah!" ok prolly not the huzzah part. ok  
and just to point out...My grammer sucks no? I like asking questions that way with the no at the end...I doubt many others  
do say that too but hey, my image and can make it look silly if I choose to.  
ok.  
-Love Peace and Mushrooms-  
Ale 


	4. Chapter 4 responsibilities

Surender to the Rose  
  
A/N: Same discalimer shit. You know the drill. Ah now my lovely readers you shall see the final installment of this tale  
which I hope had pulled some kind of string in your minds. I like seeing if I can write something that will get to people.  
Remember to read and review. Enjoy...  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Well, out with it baka horny fox! Don't just sit there gawking." Hiei narrowed his eyes at his friend and noticed   
his hair. It seemed a little less as volumed as usual, in fact it looked almost soaked. Some patches even seemed more red than  
others. Kurama stared back down at the floor and said in a dark tone of voice,  
"You can't call me horny anymore koorime. I finished Shuichi's baka cravings, I think I did it in the worse way I  
could though." Kurama held on to his knees and refused to look up into Hiei's gaze.  
"Kitsune stop speaking in damn riddles. What did you do?" The fire demon was getting impatient and his voice was more  
fierce sounding than usual.  
Kurama let out a deep sigh and said coldly, "I raped a girl. I think I hurt the human very badly and don't know how  
she's faring." He dropped his head to his knees and glared to the floor.  
"Hn. Just one less ningen in the worst case." Hiei sat down in front of him and guessed that the wet stuff that   
made his hair more red must of been blood. "If you do want to get away with it I think you should take a shower and wash out  
all that girl's blood out of your hair." Kurama stared at Hiei and growled back,  
"And what do you think will happen to me if someone finds out about tonight's little meeting I had with Ella? It'll  
be ten times worse if the girl does die. We're not supposed to kill ningens, no matter how dissapointing that may be to you  
Hiei." The fire demon snorted and crossed his arms closing his eyes as if going into deep thought. The red head shook his  
head and let out an exasperated sigh as he went to clean himself off. Kurama couldn't look straight into his eyes when he   
looked into the mirror. He felt two sides of his mind yelling in a heated debate, 'It's wrong to do that to anyone! She did  
nothing to deserve it! That's not how it was supposed to work!' and the second side would counter, 'It's this body's own  
fault for craving someone to mate with. It's just a human. She's all alone for quite a while, if she does die no one will  
know until at least 2 weeks. Ella was mine to do whatever I wanted to do tonight. She's mine now.' Kurama felt disgusted  
with himself to the point of puking. He went back to his room to find find the fire demon still sitting there.  
"So her name was Ella? Never heard of her." Hiei put a little more emphasis on the word was then he needed to.  
"You haven't heard of a lot of humans. Yes, her name is Ella." Kurama replied while shaking his head to dry out his  
hair, just like how a dog shakes after getting wet. He didn't care when he heard the little fire demon growl when some of  
the water sprayed onto him.  
"If your that concerned about getting caught maybe you should check on her and make sure she doesn't spill a word to  
anyone." and with that Hiei left out the window. Kurama stood there wringing out his hair and watching for seeds and roses.  
He went into his bed and decided to check on Ella in the morning.  
"The bandages should help until then." he muttered to himself as he fell asleep exhausted.  
  
Ella's body was still lying in bed. Her bandages now slightly bloody but didn't fall off. Kurama stared at her for  
a few minutes. Watching for her to move or breathe. He smelled the air and could still smell the faint aroma of blood and  
sweat from the night before. He went over and sat next to her on the bed tapping her shoulder lightly, "she still feels   
warm, her breathing is very quiet..." he said to himself. He looked up and put on a very small smile as she stirred and her  
eyes fluttered open. Ella still felt very weak but tried to scoot away from Kurama anyways. "I deserve that." He said in a   
low voice. Kurama reached for her hand and held it slowly tugging her back to her resting place, trying to coax her into   
trying to rest a bit more.  
"leave me alone, leave please." Ella muttered. She laid there staring at him in fear that he was going to repeat  
what happened last night. She curled up against the wall at the head of her bed and drew her blanket around her. Hiding  
under it like a child would do to hide from monsters.  
He stared at her, he felt those pangs of guilt almost strangling him now and turned his gaze away from her. 'Insticts  
or no insticts I should of NEVER have done what I did to her!' he thought harshly. He laid his hand lightly on her shoulder  
and grimaced when he felt her shiver at the touch. "Please, I will not harm you. Come out from under the blanket Ella, I'm   
not going to bite." he bit his tongue and hoped she didn't notice the irony in his words. She nodded sadly and scooted  
over to him but kept the blanket tightly around her form. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her hand with his  
other hand, he tried to make his voice as warm as possible and tried to talk to her, "I'm glad you are alright, I came here  
to make sure of that and for one other thing." He tightened the grip on her hand but not enough to make it a rough gesture,  
"Ella. You must promise me you will never speak a word of what happened, your wounds will be hidden well enough by your  
uniform and maybe a pair of knee socks. They shouldn't take too long to heal. But you can not speak a word of this to anyone."  
He looked straight into her eyes and she bit her lip angry at the request.  
"What makes you think you can come here and make demands, do you still believe I'm just something you own?" she pulled  
her hand loose from hers and saw Kurama's suprised reaction to hers. She curled up and covered the top of her head with the  
blanket. "What else can you do to me now even if I do tell?" she looked down bitterly at the floor.  
"I really can't do anything. I would get into a lot of complications, especially for you almost dying..." she winced  
at the words but listened, "And I'm positive things wouldn't go any easier for you either." He wanted to somehow make things  
a little bit better. It was the least he could do. He took her and let her rest against his chest, Kurama sighed when he felt  
her grow more tense and whimper. "I don't mean that I'd do anything more to you...Ella stop being so scared. I'm here to try  
to make amends. And you are mine, basically I claimed you as my own...but I want to treat you well Ella." He stroked her  
back back through the blanket and heard her sigh.  
"Why did I have to go through this?"  
"It's just the way things are sometimes. Life isn't ever fair, but it still is precious."  
"How can I just try to forget what happened? I don't want to be in this mess..." she held on to Kurama, not out of love  
but because she was feeling like she was going to faint. He wrapped his arms around her and truely felt sorry for this girl  
that he hurt in a way that might of been worse than death.  
"It's not your choice, you are already in it. You'll have to try Ella, you must never utter a sound about this," he  
put his finger on her lip, "never." His emeraled eyes pierced right through her soul she knew he was right. Ella didn't want  
for him to be right but he was. She nodded and her eyes started to close again as she fell over backwards on Kurama's arm.  
He checked her pulse and sighed when he felt her blood still pulsing normally through her veins. He picked her limp body up  
in his arms and laid her down on the living room couch. Resting her head on a pillow and spreading the blanket she still had  
wrapped around herself out. He pulled 3 roses from his hair and rested them on her body. He went to the kitchen and wrote a   
note with a notepad and pen next to the message machine. He put it on top of the roses and kissed her on the forehead quickly  
striding out of the house and down the street afterwards.  
Ella woke up an hour later and put the roses in water before she read the note.  
Ella,  
Take care of yourself and remember your promise. I'll leave you alone, do not worry. Farewell,  
Shuichi  
She put the note in her room and drank down some stomach medicene. She felt sick but she didn't know why...Ella was  
glad it was the weekend and went to go rest on her bed. Only waking up to answer the phone and eat some saltine crackers.  
The weekend passed and Ella went to school on monday, even though she still felt queasy.   
"Ella you alright? You look like your going to blow chunks there." Jen patted her friend on the shoulder during lunch.  
"Jen's right El, did you eat something that didn't fall down well or something? Here hun," Sue felt Ella's forehead  
while handing her a can of apple juice. "that should help...El! Your burning up girl!" Sue looked worried for her friend  
who barely seemed to even be there at all. Her orange hair in pigtails flew up as she hopped over the table to reach her  
friend.  
"I'm ok Jen and Sue...really don't worry." she put on a weak smile but couldn't hold it for long.  
"Ella either you have gained a permanent blush or you really do have a fever. Ya should go to a doctor, in fact I'll  
take you there myself afterschool today! You come too Sue, for moral support!" Ella nodded and rested her head on the table.  
The bell rang and Sue helped her stand before running off to class, "I hope you feel better soon sweetie, I'll see  
you after school." Ella stumbled slowly towards class and hid behind her textbooks from the teachers so she could get some rest.  
The three met up after school and almost had to drag Ella to the doctor. She was getting to weak to walk right and she   
remembered all the cuts on her body. Ella panicked and try to act healthy but her friends wouldn't believe her and took her  
to a doctor near the school.   
"Now open you mouth and say ahhhh." Ella did and hated the taste of the wooden tongue depresser. She sat there   
worrying about any questions the doctor would ask, "So what have you been feeling lately?"  
'like trash.' she thought to herself but she replied, "Headaches, nausea, and really tired." The doctor nodded,  
"Any time when it feels worse or does it go on through out the day about the same?"  
"It feels awful when I wake up in the mornings." 'Great now I've got the flu or something...' she frowned and the  
doctor looked down at the girl and back to his chart a few times.  
'This girl isn't even 16 yet...oh dear...this isn't good' "hmmm..." the doctor said as he sighed and shook his head.  
He handed her a little cup, "we'll need a urine sample to confirm a few things miss, there's a bathroom across the hall."  
Ella came back a few minutes later and the doctor left her in the room. 'A sample...? for a cold? maybe it's some  
new procedure or something...it can't be anything bad not now. I think I deserve a little break from bad events.' She snapped  
her attention to the doctor when he entered the room again. He was frowning deeply and seemed very nervous.  
"Miss..."he looked down at the chart, "Ella Jones? I'm afraid there's some bad news...and a couple questions I am  
forced to ask you." Ella raised an eyebrow, 'I jinxed it, damn it.'  
"What is it doctor?" 'please don't let it be that bad, I just barely lived a few days ago I don't want to die of some  
disease now...'  
"You seem to be expecting a child." he said his voice was muttering the words and his mind thought 'she's way too  
young, however this happened the male will have to be turned in. She seems like she'll cooperate and give any information  
she knows.' "miss?" he looked up from the chart to see Ella staring blankly at the floor. "Miss you need to tell me anything  
you know about whoever did this to you. It may be hard but it is your duty to do so."  
Ella blinked and mumbled softly, "I can't..."  
"Miss please you have to tell me." the doctor tried to speak in an encouraging tone.  
"No. I promised." Ella hopped off the examining table and ran towards her friends who were playing cards.  
"King me!" cried out Jen laughing at Sue.  
"That's checkers baka not poker!"  
"oh...Ella! Is everything ok? What happened?" Jen and Sue went up to greet her. Ella ran up to them and hugged them,  
crying on their shoulders.  
"Oh! Dear we should take you to your home, you can tell us about it over some popcorn...hmm?" Sue led her friend out  
the door and Jen followed carrying Ella's book bag for her.  
  
After an hour of trying to get information out of her her two friends gave up and went home. Ella had been quiet and  
silently eating popcorn the whole time. She saw that it was already evening and she bit down on her lip and headed outside.  
"Shuichi...Kurama...lives just down the street from here..." she mumbled softly. She headed down the street and stopped  
in front of a house with all the windows lit up. She gulped when she saw Shuichi's red hair in one window and a little bit  
of a textbook. 'That must be his room...how the hell am I going to get to the second floor?' She heard a snort behind her  
and spun around. Hiei stood there glaring,  
"Are you one of those baka humans who follows ku..Shuichi home?" he stood there looking up into her face.  
"I'm Ella...are you his little brother? I heard he had one once."  
"Grr. I'm not little. Wait did you say Ella?" a smirk spread on his face. "That stupid fox would enjoy a visitor."  
"huh?" Ella found herself on Kurama's window sill and Hiei jumped away snickering.  
"Hiei I'm studying...don't bother me right now koorime." Kurama didn't look up from his textbook.  
"Shuichi..." Ella climbed in the window afraid of falling off if she didn't and watched Kurama as he snapped his text  
book close and shot his gaze up towards her.  
"ELLA??? What are you doing here? How did you get up here??" Kurama stared at her too surprised by her visit to get  
up.  
"A little person with spikey black hair put me up here I think, but I came to your house on my own. Shuichi, or  
Kurama...either one...I..I.." she choked on her words and finally splurted them out, "I'm carrying your child." She turned  
her back to him and blushed madly as she glared at the floor.  
"my...child?? Oh hell." He got up and ushered Ella to sit down in a chair for his desk, he sat back down on his bed   
facing her, "Ella this is nothing to joke about. Are you positive? Absolutely positive?"  
Ella said weakly, "Yes, a doctor told me after I came in to get something for my headaches and nausea. I didn't tell  
him anything, I kept my promise." A few tears started to stream down her face and she felt Kurama's arms embrace her softly.  
"Ella what are you going to do?" he wiped a few tears from her cheeks.  
"I don't know...I was hoping you would be able to do something. If you claim possession over me then it's your  
responsibility." she bit her tongue not knowing where all these words were coming from. Kurama stared into her eyes and nodded.  
He got up and Picked up an envelope and handed it to Ella. She looked inside it and gasped, it was an envelope fulled with  
money. Kurama picked up an empty suitcase and had her carry it as he took her out the window and back to her house.  
"I'll call you a taxi, make sure you never tell anyone not even the child about me. I'll order your tickets and you  
can pick them up at the train station by telling them your name." Ella stared at him still bewildered by everything   
that was happening.  
"What? But where will I go?" Kurama got off the phone and held her hand reassurengly.  
"To a small but very nice town about an hour's train ride away. You can go to the local hospital and they should help  
you if you are pregnant. For your own sake and their's" he patted her stomach and continued,"you must never be able to be  
linked to me." He handed her a small piece of paper and closed her hand on it. "If you ever have an emergency that can not  
be handled by anyone or yourself call me. Also...when the baby is born." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.  
"Shuichi...I still hate you for what you have done to me, but thank you..." She packed her things and he opened the  
door for her when they heard the taxi outside. She turned to say goodbye to Shuichi but saw he was gone and she walked to the  
cab. It drove out of view as a pair of bright green eyes watched from the shadows.  
  
9 months later the baby was born. A little boy who Ella affectionately named John Green Jones. She picked the middle  
name Green after talking to the boy's father for the first time in months and remembered the pair of green eyes that had  
watched her in study hall only a couple months ago.  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Fin is another way to say the end, I hope you enjoyed this story. Review! please?   
Tell me what you thought or maybe if you would like to see a story with the child in it in the future, just a random thought.  
Kurama can't just be a pretty boy all the time, the demon side to him must put some kind of crueler insticts in him. It  
would only make sense...this is one of the few straight Kurama fics...*sigh* ^_^  
This is the 2nd longest story I've typed. The winner is a story I wrote for class about a girl in her final months of   
cancer. (please no comments about that, you've never read it so you don't know anything about it)  
Thank you and adios,  
-Love Peace and Mushrooms-  
ALe 


	5. Original Ending

Surrender to the rose  
  
-----alternate and original plan for the ending of the story------  
  
a/n: same disclaimer. this is what I was really planning on doing with the ending. So let's think back to chapter four to   
where Ella is just outside of Kurama's home. I'll repeat the last two sentences or so of the story that didn't get changed by  
a last minute decision. Enjoy. read and review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: original ending.  
  
  
  
  
After an hour of trying to get information out of her her two friends gave up and went home. Ella had been quiet   
and silently eating popcorn the whole time. She saw that it was already evening and she bit down on her lip and headed   
outside.  
"Shuichi...Kurama...lives just down the street from here..." she mumbled softly. She headed down the street and stopped  
in front of a house with all the windows lit up. She gulped when she saw Shuichi's red hair in one window and a little bit  
of a textbook. 'That must be his room...how the hell am I going to get to the second floor?' she looked around and saw a   
few small pebbles and tried to throw them at the window. After 5 tries only 2 hit the window, but Ella couldn't see anymore  
pebbles so she stood there and waited.  
"What was that?" Kurama looked up from his science book and looked at his window. 'Can't be Hiei, he would just come  
in without making a sound...maybe it's yusuke or kuwabara...' He sighed and went up to his window. Kurama didn't want to be  
called to case right now. He just wanted to get into his studies and let his conscience put what he did out of his mind.  
His eyes glanced around looking for whatever threw the rocks and he stopped and stared at who he found. "Ella? Why is she  
here?" Kurama opened the window and climbed down to the ground to stand in front of her.  
"Shuichi...I need your help. It's well..." she didn't even lift up her head to look at him while talking to him. "it's  
urgent...I wouldn't bother you or even try to see you again otherwise." she almost hissed out the last part. 'All of this pain  
all of this terror, all of this shit was his fault.' she thought bitterly. Biting her tongue so she wouldn't let any of these  
thoughts slip. He felt her face being forced up to look at his, the eyes burning through her again. Ella tried to turn her  
face away but Kurama wouldn't let her.  
"You hate me, don't you Ella?" he said it so plainly she didn't know what reaction he wanted. She closed her eyes,  
expecting the worse, and nodded. "We should go someplace where we won't be interupted." he took her by the hand and started  
leading her down the street to her house. "If it was important enough for you to try to reach me then I'll listen." he   
frowned as she pulled her hand away.  
"I'll follow you." she quickened her step to walk at his side and added nervously, "I don't want you to touch me."   
Ella gasped as he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pushed her close to him.  
Kurama leaned down and growled into her ear, "Do not try me Ella, I could of killed you then and can easily kill you  
now. Don't think a little bit of problems later on will stop me from getting rid of something that is mine trying to rise up  
against me." He smirked when he heard her whimper at the feeling of him being so close. He shook his head and looked away  
from her, letting her go and continued into the house.  
'I need to get this done with...and get him out before he might try to hurt me again.' she felt her stomach start to  
feel upset again and held her arm over it, 'before he tries to hurt me even more than he has.' She sat on the couch next to  
him and started to whisper, "Shuichi...you've got me...I'm..." she took a deep breath and said aloud almost spitting out the  
words, "I'm pregnant, you got me pregnant when you raped me!" she glared at him. Her hatered outmatched her fear and she  
rose her hand and slapped him. Ella cried out when she realized what she done and panicked. Kurama narrowed his eyes and   
grabbed her hand gripping it tightly.  
"Nothing good seems to be able to happen to you does it Ella?" he let go of her hand and his eyes went back to normal.  
"Your young to be having a child, and what would happen to it later?" he held onto her shoulders. She shot a glare back at  
him, she couldn't help it. 'this was all his fault! HIS FAULT! I never asked to be looked at and stalked that day in study  
hall!!' her mind screamed and she squirmed under his grip.  
"This is your fault! Damn it this is your fault! YOU are the one that did this to me shuichi! no one else but you!"  
Ella didn't care anymore. It wouldn't be worth it to try to obey him for the rest of school and the rest of the time she  
lived on this street. It wasn't worth fighting the urge to hold everything in anymore, she yelled and hit against Kurama's  
chest as hard as she could breaking down after a few minutes and sobbing.  
Kurama started growling at her, then feeling the tears soak through his shirt he softened a little. He looked down  
on her sadly, her words getting through to him and bringing up the guilt he'd felt again. Kurama embraced her and hugged  
her almost too tightly for her to breathe. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair, "I am to blame for all of this. You  
shouldn't have to go through any more of it...yet I cannot take away the child it's already there and not something that I  
can just make dissapear. What do you want me to do??" He leaned in and smelled her. She was shocked but relieved that he  
didn't seem to want to scold her for hitting him. Kurama kissed her cheek while picking up her hand. She sighed and let him  
have her hand seeing no harm in doing so. "Ella, you are asking for something impossible. You're asking for something that   
would be very generous of me to give to you if I could. And...after hitting me and shouting at me." He yanked her hand so it  
was close to his face and bit down hard into it. Ella screamed in pain and surprise and saw blood coming from the bite marks  
in her hand. Kurama's eyes narrowed at her as he grabbed the back of her neck and started to tighten his grip, "You are still  
mine, providing me with a child doesn't change that. It makes it just that much more true. Now answer me, what did you expect  
me to do?"   
Ella cried out, "Please let go of my neck Shuichi...I felt I had to tell you." she looked back into his eyes when he  
let go of her, "thank you. I don't know what I thought you would be able to do, I just thought that somehow I had to tell   
the father that he was one." Ella laid herself down on his chest slowly stopping her tears, " Shuichi...Kurama...I don't  
want to have a child...I don't want anyone to find out I was raped. They would if my stomach suddenly swelled like a balloon.  
I don't wish to be owned like this anymore. I'm in constant fear that your going to come back and attack me again." Ella  
put her arms around Kurama's neck and bowed her head, "Please...end it." She gave him a kiss to try to help her case. Her  
mouth was left with a bitter taste and she could hear her heart racing in the complete silence of the room.  
"Ella you would be killing the child along with yourself. Your willing to sacrifice it's life when it's so young?"  
He held her chin and looked deep into her brown eyes seeing nothing but fear and anger in them. 'Like an animal about to be  
slaughtered...' he thought sadly. Kurama hated himself for letting him feel such a strong ownership over her, he looked back  
at her hand which was half red with the blood smeared on it from his bite marks. She didn't do anything to have to of   
deserved to go through this torture. He couldn't just kill her, she was carrying a child and would kill it too. Kurama didn't  
want to kill a mother and child, it made him think of his own mother. His gazed went back to Ella as she quietly mumured.  
"No...I don't want to kill it."  
"No one will be able to notice your pregnant for a few months, and summer will come in time to let you hide from   
view in your 7th and 8th months...Tell me your decision then Ella. I can not take your life now." He left her with a soft  
kiss that just brushed her lips. The door closed and she saw him pass by the window from the couch.  
"Kurama...kurama?" she looked around and saw he was gone. "Don't leave me all alone..." she rubbed her stomach and  
cried getting more upset as she heard the echoes of her sobs in the empty house.  
  
"Go to sleep my baby...go to sleep my love....go to sleep my baby your always in my heart..." Ella sung to her small  
child. A baby boy with green eyes and blushing fat cheeks on his face, she named him Adam after her father. She cradled Adam  
in her arms and walked around the house rocking him to sleep. Her parents had found out after about 6 months into the  
pregnancy since they were finally home for a little more than 3 days in a row. As she settled him down in the crib in her  
room she thought about how much she had hated the child while he was growing inside her and how much she hated Kurama. After  
Adam was born she somehow couldn't help but love this child that was forced into this world just like how she was forced into  
conceiving him. It still tugged and pained her heart when her parents decided to volunteer for even more buisness trips after  
learning about her baby. She hadn't seen them in all of the past 3 months and had to go to the hospital after Sue finally  
came home from her music practice and was able to drive her. She felt terribly alone and Shuichi had managed to stay completely  
out of her sight. Ella looked down at her baby and smiled sadly, "Your all I have really Adam...only you."  
Ella had no idea that Kurama in fact was nearby the whole 9 months, he would watch her for only brief moments and  
would feel proud and upset whenever he saw her swollen belly. He watched her and Adam every day after his birth and decided  
to keep his word and present Ella with the choice to live or die now. He went in through the window, which she surprisingly  
still left open, and walked to her room coming in without being noticed. He watched Ella's eyes gently watching over Adam  
and the image of them both glittered in the sunlight coming from her window. "Ella." he said softly, Kurama felt a little  
pang of dissapointment when the smile was gone from her face and she stared at him with a blank expression.  
"Shuichi...you did come after all these months like you said." She picked up her baby and hugged him tightly to her,  
"You'll always in my heart Adam, I would bring nothing but sadness into your life anyways." she whispered to the baby. Ella  
walked up to Kurama and bowed her head, "Kurama, I have been thinking it over the past months and I've decided. I want to   
go, but please promise one thing..." she got on her knees and pleaded remembering all the times she angered him before. He   
bit his lip and helped her get on her feet again, he didn't even come close to touching the baby. Kurama was afraid of   
hurting the little boy by breathing on him. Adam looked fragile and peaceful while he slept in his mother's arms.  
"Name it Ella...I think you'll deserve whatever you want right now." Her face seemed to glow, her eyes looked like  
if they sparkled as she looked down onto her baby. He brushed her hair back as a tear fell from her eyes.  
"Take care of Adam. Let him be happy, and make sure he isn't alone." she smiled a little, "It seems it's almost like  
bad luck if your left alone." Ella held out Adam to Kurama. He stood there wide eyed at the thought of holding the little boy.  
He looked down onto the girl's rare smile again and nodded solemnly, taking the baby from her hands and gently setting it down  
in the crib. Ella watched and seemed happy to see Kurama handling his son so carefully. She stood with her arms at her sides  
and showed a blank look on her face again. 'He'll take care of him.' She thought as Kurama pulled out a rose from his hair  
and turned it into his rose whip.  
"Please smile again Ella...you look beautiful when you do smile." Ella smiled softly and Kurama returned the gesture  
briefly as he pulled back the whip and let it plunge through her chest and straight through her heart. Ella's body immediately  
collapsed to the ground. The whip turned back into a rose and he went over to pick up the girl's body.   
Adam had started to cry from his crib. Kurama smiled as he laid her down in her bed and went over to pick up Adam,   
the baby stopped crying and went back to sleep. "So your my son, I'll have to take care of you then Adam. One way or another  
I'll find a way to keep your mother's last request." He walked out of the house cradling the baby in his arms trying to  
think of a story to make up and tell for his mother so she doesn't get suspicous about crying in the middle of the night.   
Ella's body stayed undisturbed until 3 days later when Jen got worried and went to check on her friend.   
Ella's smile was still on her face even then.  
  
Fin.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I feel better now...it seems to fit my style and the rest of the story like it originally did better. Screw happy endings  
if the story wasn't happy in the first place! In a way...it is sort of happy...in a slight way...it's there.  
-Love Peace and Mushrooms-  
Ale 


End file.
